Routine
by Ayazuri
Summary: Sometimes you find love in the most unlike place. Sometimes you fall for a person you weren't supposed to fall for. But sometimes it just feels right. DeiIno modern!AU


**Hello there everyone! It has been ages since I last wrote any kind of fanfiction, but apparently - here I go again. Mainly because I strted shipping DeiIno and I was displeased with the lack of fanfictions. So I decided to create something on my own to fullfil my desires. And I hope I would be able to bring some joy to those looking for this not so very popular pairing.**

 **Enjoy! (and maybe live some suggestions afterwards? I'd love to know what you think)**

* * *

She really had no idea how their relationship worked. To be honest, she wasn't even sure if she could call it a relationship.

Ever since their first encounter all interactions they shared went – more or less – by following pattern: on Friday night they met at a club, danced like mad drinking their heads out in between songs. Then, they usually started yelling at each other without any particular reason and their fight (in nine cases out of ten) ended in somebody's apartament (usually her apartement). They spent weekend together, rarely doing anything more than having sex. On Monday morning she always woke up alone in bed. As the week went by, they exchanged tons of sarcastic, pissy text messages in which they called each other names. And the cycle repeated on and on, endlessly.

It was more than convenient at the beginning. She had been in multiple relationships before and had gone through a whole lot nasty break-ups, and she really wasn't looking for anything which involved commitment. ''Friends with benefits'' seemed to be the best way out of this situation. Although they never once spoke about their expectations towards each other (if there were any), she was almost sure he perceived things the very same way.

She only realized that there actually might be something more to this, when their little routine was interrupted. It happened some time around after Christmas. He didn't show up at the club as usual. Not on Friday, nor Saturday, nor Sunday (before that she had never gone there at any other day than Friday). She found herself waiting for any sign from him. But none came, not even during the week. In her mind she painted the most frightening scenarios.

'You should have ended this earlier. Now you will only get hurt' was all her best friend had to say. But she couldn't care less. She clung to her belief, that there was no way he could have left. Deep down inside she knew he had no reason to stay as well – they never really established, what was that they actually shared. And when she was on her way to the club next Friday, she felt her heart ache at the very thought he might not be there. But he was and everyhting was as always. He mentioned nothing about his absence and she didn't ask. There was no point in asking anyway.

Even though everything went on unchanged after that, she knew that nothing would be the same, at least not for her. But she couldn't find the courage to speak up her mind. She was afraid, thet everything would fall to pieces. She was too afraid to lose him, even if he never was hers. So she continued on with their routine, pretending that there was nothing wrong.

And as the sleep was slowly washing away on another Monday morning, she knew she would wake up to the empty space beside her. But after a while she found herself wrapped in comforting warmth. Her heart skipped a beat, sleepiness left her immediately. With her eyes wide open, she tried to shift ever so slightly. Strong arms that were embracing her, tightened. She felt herself trembling.

'Well, well. Looks like Ino the sleeping beauty is awake at last, hn.' She heard him chuckle. She inhaled deeply before she spoke, afraid that her voice would break.

'Deidara' she started, then swallowed the lump in her throat. 'What are you doing here? Don't you have work or something?'

He snorted.

'Oh, shut up before I really regret I stayed here.'

There was a long silence, before Ino gathered a courage to ask this one question that was racing through her head.

'So… Are you going to stay here for… for a longer time?'

'Yeah...yeah, I suppose so, hn.'

And she was perfectly fine with that.


End file.
